The Unstoppable Force and the Immovable Object
by QuirkySleeper
Summary: What happens when the Unstoppable Force known as Draco Malfoy meets the Immovable Object known as Luna Lovegood. No matter what he does he just can't seem to get under her skin the way that he aims to do. How far is he willing to go to maintain his Unstoppable status? Rated M mostly for language with some slight sexual themes and undertones.
1. Chapter 1

What happens when the Unstoppable Force known as Draco Malfoy meets the Immovable Object known as Luna Lovegood. No matter what he does he just can't seem to get under her skin the way that he aims to do. How far is he willing to go to maintain his Unstoppable status?

I don't own HP, this is just for fun, please enjoy!

* * *

Thruuuummm.

Thruuummm.

Thruuuummm.

Over and over the ivory skinned blond boy drummed his fingers against the hardwood table as he watched the ivory skinned blonde girl across the hall.

Thruuummm.

Thruuummm.

His face was blank but his mind was not. He wasn't sure what it was about her but every little detail about her drove him crazy. He hated every single thing she did. Even the way she breathed stirred the annoyance and anger brewing in the boy's stomach.

Thruuummm.

The Slytherin had hardly touched his food from dinner and it remained primarily untouched in front of him. He only had eyes for the infuriating witch sitting only a table away. He watched her twirl her long, white blonde hair between her slender, delicate fingers and felt the corners of his mouth twist up into a sneer. His eyes narrowed as she crossed her legs under the table, one over the other. He couldn't help the twinge of pleasure at noticing that her feet were bare.

The loony, daft girl had yet to find any of the shoes he had managed to steal and that soothed his ever burning annoyance.

One foot bobbed to a tune that only she appeared to hear and the bubble of vexation quickly resurfaced as he realized that she didn't care.

She couldn't give two bloody fucks that her shoes were missing.

That none of her socks matched.

That the titles on all of her books had been changed to a whole host of inappropriate ones instead.

Or that she annoyed the bloody hell out of him.

The Slytherin sighed, exasperated and she looked up suddenly, like she'd heard him. He allowed his sneer to grow, his eyes to darken. Luna Lovegood quirked her head to the side with a curious look across her face before she shrugged with a dazed smile and turned away.

Draco Malfoy's fingers curled into a tight fist as she brushed him off. She did it so easily, as if he were merely another stone in the wall. It was then that he realized the biggest reason that she irked him so.

He had no effect on her whatsoever. That was it. She was never phased by anything he said or did. His regular power to intimidate and manipulate was extinguished by her astounding resolve.

And it made him madder than anything ever had. Not Potter. Not Weasel. Not Granger. Not his father. Nothing made him as mad as when he looked at Loony Lovegood and knew that she existed completely unaffected by him.

Draco released the tension in his hand as he realized that his hand was starting to cramp. He gave it a light shake, giving it a glare as if it was his hand that was causing his annoyance.

How could he get to her?

How to make her see him?

How was he, Draco Malfoy and unstoppable force, going to move her, Luna Lovegood, the immovable object?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

I don't own HP and I'm not JKR. As much as I wish I was.

Enjoy!

* * *

Luna Lovegood had long understood that her peers did not extend her tolerance and patience, even as she extended the courtesy to them. As she aimlessly wandered the halls of Hogwarts castle, peering at various portraits and tapestries she toyed with that idea in her mind. She always knew what they thought of her, she always heard their whispers but she knew they were wrong in all the important ways. Maybe she was odd but she didn't need them.

And she didn't need her shoes either.

She wiggled her toes against the cold marble floor and smiled to herself with a light, airy chuckle.

"Something funny, Loony?" A voice drawled from somewhere over her right shoulder. Luna turned slowly, unalarmed and unhurried. She knew the voice and she knew his involvement in her wayward toes.

As well as her mismatched socks.

And mysteriously and inappropriately titled textbooks for that matter.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how much I enjoy the freedom permitted to my toes." She responded slowly, turning to face him. "Since I can't find them anyway."

She watched him as he watched her. She was sure he was observing her for weakness while she, well, she couldn't help but admire his frame, muscles, and stance. While she knew he was only looking for a way to pull the rug out from under her she was not above using the time to take him in.

She realized that he must have followed her out here.

But why?

Probably to attempt yet more tricks against her. Not like she cared though. Let him. She'd long stopped caring about the half baked attempts people made to get under her skin. She knew herself and knew her own worth. She simply was not concerned with the goings on of others who were incapable of seeing past their own noses.

"Isn't it cold?" He asked, a sneer lighting up his face. "Don't people step on your bizarrely shaped little toes?"

Luna shrugged. "No." She replied. Her eyes began to wander and she spied a statue that she hadn't recalled seeing before. She turned from Draco and began to drift down the corridor toward it to get a closer look, humming tunelessly as she went.

"No?" He said after her. She could hear him as he followed her down the hallway and she didn't even turn to him to reply.

"Nope." Her voice still light and airy, despite her disinterest in him, she wasn't terribly bothered either way.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, you daft little blood-traitor." He spat at her from her side and she sighed. She would never understand what Draco's, as well as the rest of the wizarding population's, obsession with blood status and affiliation was. Or why for some reason he thought it would upset her. If anything she was proud that she could see past superficial, prejudice to appreciate magical beings for who they were beyond the outward details beyond their control.

The statue was proving to be far more interesting than being in Draco's bigoted presence and so, she did not respond to him and instead continued to stare at it fondly. Her head drifted to the side, it was quite beautiful, in it's own way. The statue was a rather slender and tall depiction of an old woman. She was inhumanly tall, this woman, with elegant robes pulled tight against her and a look of annoyance on her face as her eyes darted between Luna and Draco.

"Now, you listen, you crazy chit." Draco was saying now. Luna resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead turned her head to look at him with another sigh and a small, light shake of her head.

"Why?" She said with a raise of a blonde eyebrow. "Why should I listen to you?"

She could see his face tighten and his shoulders tense. She wondered briefly if she should be scared of him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sure seemed to be wary of him at least and always suspicious. Perhaps there was good reason behind that. Draco's face continued to tighten, his glare deepening as he leaned his face in close to hers. She could feel his breath roll over her forehead, lifting the soft short hairs resting against her forehead, but he said nothing.

"Well?" She pressed dreamily, a small smile lighting her eyes. When he said nothing she moved to walk past him further down the hall but Draco caught her wrist, spun her around and pinned her against the wall.

"Because I said so." He grit through his teeth with a low growl. His eyes frantically flitted over her face, watching her reactions to his proximity. Luna leaned her head back against the wall and continued to find herself completely underwhelmed by him.

"Because you think you're better than me." She corrected, her large, unreadable eyes staring deep into Draco's increasingly infuriated ones. She felt his fingers tighten around her wrists and she wiggled to relieve the pressure of his body against hers, the corners of his lips twitching and his eyes softening with pleasure as she did so.

"Because I know I'm better than you." He countered.

Luna couldn't help the small giggle that slipped past her lips or the second one that followed as she watched a glare firm his features.

"You'd better fucking stop that, Loony." Draco growled, pulling her briefly from the wall before slamming her back against it. She knew that his actions should be making her uneasy but she couldn't help but feel that Draco's presence wasn't quite as menacing as her friends seemed to think he was. He was just a spoiled little boy who was upset because he wasn't being given what he always wanted for once.

She giggled again, a light bell that bounced down the corridor. "Or what? You'll steal my shoes?"

She heard a scream vibrate in the Slytherin Prince's chest, trapped against his lips that had pressed into a tight line. He shifted his hands to her shoulders and aggressively planted his mouth over hers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

I don't own HP, the characters or any of that shenanigans. I'm not JKR, bummer bummer all around. I know.

But please enjoy! I know it's a little short but... I'm not. Sorry, I'm not sorry.

XOXO

* * *

"Well?" She asked and Draco felt his blood begin to heat beneath his skin. It was that damned smile and the way it highlighted her apathetic features. She turned away from him and before he could stop himself his hand shot out to her wrist and he'd pinned her against the wall. He would have his response. He would make her respond to him.

"Because I said so." He managed to force, searching her face for her thoughts. Her eyes for her emotions. Anything. He just wanted to see his presence reflected in her somewhere. Anywhere. But all she did was relax under his hands, her head laying back against the wall lazily, like she was there on her own, like she was in her own bloody Common Room!

"Because you think you're better than me." She countered him, but where he expected fire in her tone all he found was calm, cool, and collected. At least Granger would have spit that line with venom, all he was getting from his mad, vague girl was static. His blood continued to heat, reaching a low boil and he clenched his fingers tightly around her wrists. When she struggled slightly against him he felt himself relax slightly. Now they were in business. He may move the boulder afterall.

"Because I know I'm better than you." He replied smoothly, feeling himself return to normal. He was in control again.

Until she giggled.

Until that slagging chit _giggled_.

Salizaar save him.

"You had better fucking stop that, Loony." He ground out, he felt his muscles clenching around her as he pressed her further into the wall. He didn't understand why she wasn't the least bit outwardly intimidated by him. Why she wasn't trembling with fear. Why she wasn't kicking and biting with fury. Why she was giggling at him in a situation like this. He slammed her quickly against the wall in an desperate attempt to silence her. Such violence was rarely his style but he was finding his fuse shortening and his options running low.

But the blasted witch only giggled further. "Or what? You'll steal my shoes?" She asked in the most resounding monotone he had ever heard in his life. He felt something worn thin break within him as he internally screamed with fury. He felt his blood pressure rise to new heights as he did the only thing left he could think of to illicit a response from a young witch this close to his face.

He kissed her.

And by Merlin he kissed her with everything he had.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Usual stuff. I don't own Harry Potter, characters, etc, etc.

Please enjoy the fourth installment! I foresee maaaaaybe two depending on how the next one goes but I'm pretty sure there will only be one more.

* * *

At first, Luna tensed. What was he doing? Surely he wasn't meaning to kiss her? Luna felt confused, pinned under him while his hot mouth was attempting to pry her lips apart.

 _Huh_. She thought to herself as she began to relax against him. _Interesting_.

She decided to respond to him just to see what would happen, she reasoned. She relaxed her mouth and let it mesh with his, feeling her own temperature increase. She could feel him smile against her but instead of pulling away as she had anticipated, he continued. His fingers uncurled from around her aching wrists and instead wound their way into her hair and around her waist. However, he continued to keep her pinned against the wall.

Not that Luna minded terribly. It was nice. This. Who knew he was such a good kisser? She felt well supported while Draco firmly caressed her mouth with his own. She finally decided to allow him entrance into her mouth and inhaled sharply as his tongue slid gently into her mouth. He must have been eating the chocolate cake at dinner or something because he tasted like a desert, she mused to herself a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. With her freed arms she slowly and leisurely allowed them to drift over his sides, up his chest and around his neck. Just to see, just to explore. She doubted she would ever have this opportunity again.

Draco made a noise deep in his throat that transferred to Luna's mouth as her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. She couldn't determine if it was a sigh, growl, or groan. Quite possibly some combination of all of those things, she considered. However, she'd had enough of him leading. She attempted to pull away from him as she longed to see what his throat and jaw tasted like but his fingers tightened their grip on her hair and he pulled away slightly, holding her in place. His lips grazed her cheek and floated down her jaw. He planted sweet kisses, grazed his teeth along her skin, and lightly lapped at her as he went. She couldn't help it and began to squirm beneath him and his talented mouth.

He was really quite good but she wanted to be exploring. She wanted a turn. She wanted the opportunity to answer her own questions and maybe discover things she hadn't anticipated. Her hands left his neck to fall to his shoulders, giving a light squeeze as she felt the muscles under his robes. Draco was tugging her tie loose and pulling the collar of her shirt away from her shoulder to administer a sharp bite. She gasped and groaned as he kissed softly on the spot before swiping his tongue over the indents his teeth had made and again she felt him smile against her skin.

But why? He never smiled at her or anything she did. In fact, didn't he hate her?

His fingers loosened in her hair to rub light circles on the back of her neck and she took the opportunity to drop her mouth to his jaw line. Draco stiffened but Luna continued to nibble, kiss, and taste his skin until she had arrived at a spot under his ear. She ran her tongue from the spot down until she ran out of skin at the collar of his shirt. She pulled back slightly and gently blew, finding herself intrigued by the shudder that wracked Draco's body as she did. Before she could really ponder the event and give it another go his mouth was back on hers in an urgent fashion. However he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked gently before releasing it to kiss her hard yet again.

And then he was gone. Luna looked at him dazed as he sprung away from her.

"What did I tell you, gentlemen?" Blaise Zabini said suddenly as he, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle came around the corner. "Playing with Loony, again." The trio stopped in the hallway taking in the scene.

Luna brought a hand to her mouth and looked over at Draco who was looking as disheveled as she felt she must look.

"Still walking around barefoot?" Blaise snorted and shook his head. "I thought Ravenclaw's were supposed to be clever." He baited and Luna brought her bright, wide, blue eyed gaze back to him.

"I rather like going barefoot." She replied in her usual dreamy voice. "I fail to see what that has to do with the qualifications for my House."

Blaise sneered before turning to Draco. "Come on, Malfoy. You can play with Loony, later. It's not like she'll find her shoes anytime soon. Snape asked for us to come to his office."

Draco nodded but didn't move toward them. "I'll meet you lot down there. We," he scowled at Luna. "have a conversation to finish. I'll only take a moment."

Blaise laughed with a nod while Vincent and Gregory chuckled thickly after him. "Very well. Don't get yourself in detention for making Ravenclaw's Nutcase crack down the middle. We'll see you soon." And with that he turned on his heel and headed for the dungeons with smooth strides while Vincent and Gregory lumbered behind him.

Luna watched their cloaks sweep around the corner before bringing her eyes back to Draco who was taking a step toward her. "We were having a conversation?" She asked, finally pushing herself gently off the wall. When he merely glared at her and froze in the middle of the corridor, she shrugged. "How provocative."

She turned from him and began drifting down the hallway, ready for a long, thought-filled walk.

As she continued to walk down the hallway he didn't stop her, which she found surprising. She had expected him to yell at her. To insist she keep what they had done a secret. Something.

She still had a fair few questions, more knowledge to seek regarding her exchange with the Slytherin Prince, but doubted she would get any more answers from him. She would just have to use the information she had already gleaned to draw her own conclusions. At the thought of such an interesting topic to mull over for the evening she allowed her pace to achieve her usual dreamy, unhurried steps. The stones were cool against her feet as she chuckled to herself with a shake of her head as she turned the corner. She faltered a moment upon hearing an odd growling scream echo down the hallway but she merely shrugged and continued on her way, letting her arms swing and her legs bounce from foot to foot.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own HP, I'm not JKR, and I make no profit from this fic.

Please enjoy the last and final chapter to UFIO! If there is enough interest I may toy with the idea of a sequel. Maybe. We'll see eh? But until then please enjoy this!

* * *

Draco felt Luna stiffen underneath him and he felt an odd pull in his chest. Something confusing, that he couldn't quite figure out. He was glad that she was at last showing some sort of response to him and his actions but at the same time he wasn't used to _this_ particular reaction. Witches usually responded to his kisses rather positively, in fact. All of the girls he had been with before would sigh, gasp, groan, or occasionally giggle. He never once had a bird he was kissing do _this_.

His pride persuaded him to increase his efforts, attempting to massage her mouth with his own. If he could only get her lips between his teeth or his tongue in her mouth… he knew he could make her melt in his hands and then this annoyance, this fire, this inexplicable fury would be slaked and he could move on with his plans to ruin Potter, knowing he had finally bested Loony Lovegood.

And then she was finally responding. She was kissing him back in a oddly curious fashion, he decided. Like she were exploring. Discovering.

Draco longed to sigh into her mouth but restrained himself, he didn't want her to know what he was thinking or feeling. He needed to maintain the integrity of the situation. He wanted to prove that he could manipulate her responses to him just like he could with anybody else at this bloody school. And to do that he needed to maintain control of himself.

As she began responding to his mouth, kissing him back and matching his actions, he allowed his hands to release her wrists and he instead brought them to her hair and around her small, willowy frame. He pressed himself harder against her, hoping to elicit a sigh or even a moan, if he could, from the insane girl in his arms. But she did neither of those things. He felt her mouth open slightly against his lips and he took the opportunity immediately. His tongue reached confidently past her lips to find her tongue. Draco felt a swell of pride and accomplishment in his chest as she sighed into his mouth.

He felt her smile under his mouth and again felt that strong sense of pride pump through his veins. Her arms trailed lightly up his sides, gently feeling their way, unhurried up and around his neck and Draco nearly pulled away to cheer in triumph. To gloat at his accomplishment.

Nearly.

But he was unable to hold back the guttural groan that he felt vibrate through his chest, up his throat and into her curious mouth as she gently twirled the hair at the base of his neck between those slim fingers he detested so much. Who could hardly believe that after everything he had been doing to make Luna's life miserable in the last year that this, snogging the living daylights out of the witch, was the way to achieve a response. He couldn't understand why this was what she responded to. Why this had her acknowledging him and in such a positive fashion. Shouldn't she be pushing him away? Shouldn't she be cursing him, his name, and his House for thinking he could touch and hold her like this?

He felt her starting to pull away in the small amount of space he had left for her and tightened his grip in her hair. He would not have her walking away from him now. Not when it was just getting good. He decided in that split second to do what he could to keep her from pushing away from him. He held her head where it was and allowed his mouth to flutter across the skin of her cheek, pressing quick and light kisses until he found her jaw to apply a similar experience. He nibbled and licked his way down to her neck and felt her squirm beneath him. From arousal or repulsion he wasn't entirely sure.

But he knew of a way to find out.

He applied more pressure with his kisses, harder nips with his teeth, and swifter swipes of his tongue and found himself rewarded with an answer to his question as he felt her hands drift from his neck to his shoulders, giving a light squeeze. He found himself running out of her sweet skin and in a split second decided to pull at and loosen her tie to gain further access to some of his favorite spots on any girl. As he felt his lips reach her collarbone he bit her hard, harder than he had been and in his enthusiasm for his win, harder than he really meant to. But as Luna Lovegood gasped, groaned, and relaxed into his arms, he realized he made the right choice. He kissed the spot he knew he must have injured and followed it up with a wide lap of his tongue. She tasted surprisingly sweet, nearly sickening, but Draco couldn't help but enjoy and desire more of it. More of the sugar that seemed to ooze from her, seemed to make up her being and essence.

And then she managed to work her lips to his own jaw and the things he felt with the contact of her soft, sweet lips made him tense. He wanted to groan. He wanted to sigh. He wanted to growl. But more than anything else he wanted not to feel as affected by her as he was. She was running her tongue along his neck and it was everything he could do to keep from responding to her.

Until she gently blew on the wet spot of his neck he had been doing alright. He had been maintaining his control but now he knew… he knew that it wasn't him. It was never him. She was the one who was allowing this to happen. She was the one who was exploring his response to her and not he to hers. Her resolve was stronger than his. She was using his frantic and desperate attempt at impacting her as an opportunity to explore him and learn about him instead of succumbing to his actions.

But then he heard it and he wasn't sure if he was annoyed to be interrupted or glad to be given an excuse to regain his composure. Hearing the unmistakable footfalls of his Housemates thundering down the hallway Draco sprang away from Luna quickly and just in time.

"What did I tell you, gentlemen?" Blaise Zabini said suddenly as he, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle came around the corner. "Playing with Loony, again." The trio stopped in the hallway taking in the scene.

Draco watched as Luna, dazed, brought a hand to her slightly reddened, swollen mouth and he could only hope that he didn't look quite so thoroughly snogged as she did with her wide eyes, mussed hair, and heavy breathing.

"Still walking around barefoot?" Blaise snorted and shook his head. Draco allowed a breathe of relief at the fact that his daft, moronic Housemates seemed to have no clue about what had been happening between them. "I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be clever." Blaise baited and Luna brought her bright, wide, blue eyed gaze back to him and away from himself, he realized with slight ire.

"I rather like going barefoot." She replied in her usual dreamy voice. "I fail to see what that has to do with the qualifications for my House." Draco could feel the lines in his forehead set as her usual dreamy voice returned. Her breathing was regulating and Draco felt himself feeling the loss of his effects on her person and her body.

"Come on, Malfoy. You can play with Loony, later. It's not like she'll find her shoes anytime soon. Snape asked for us to come to his office." Blaise was saying to him.

"I'll meet you lot down there. We have a conversation to finish. I'll only take a moment." Draco responded, keeping his eyes fixed on the Ravenclaw before him. As well and as thoroughly as their kisses and nibbles and licks had worked to sooth the burning annoyance he always felt, looking at her now he felt the longing to cause response in her tenfold. All he wanted was to pin her back against that wall and make her scream his name to the castle towers.

Blaise laughed with a nod while Vincent and Gregory chuckled thickly after him. "Very well. Don't get yourself in detention for making Ravenclaw's Nutcase crack down the middle. We'll see you later."

Draco could see in his peripheral vision that Blaise and his other idiot Housemates were leaving but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Lovegood. Her blue eyes followed the black swish of the capes around the corner and Draco took the opportunity of the distraction to take a few steps toward her, until her eyes flicked back toward him and he froze, mid step in the hallway.

"We were having a conversation?" She asked, finally pushing herself gently off the wall where she had been leaning up until this point. "How provocative." She turned from him with that and Draco felt his jaw relax, going slack. His father would have been appalled to see the look on his son's face as he watched Loony fucking Lovegood regain her smooth, unhurried gate like nothing had happened between them. Like he hadn't just had the snog of his life. Like she hadn't.

Draco's pride refused to acknowledge the idea that maybe it hadn't.

Draco just stared after her as she went, she didn't even turn over her shoulder to see how he, himself was fairing. She really didn't care. She really didn't.

Draco's eyebrows rose and his jaw locked, tense as he realized just how little an impact he had made. Despite her responses, despite his own, and despite the heat they had just shared she was able to walk away, just like that, leaving him stranded in the middle of the drafty hallway alone without so much as a "Gee wiz, what a kiss."

She just walked away.

Draco felt his fingers curl into fists and his shoulders tense as her robes dragged around the corner. He screamed and screamed and screamed as the fury, annoyance, and hatred of the daft, loony girl filled him to the brim and spilled over in his vocalization. His chest heaved, his eyes lit with a fire he had never known. Not even Harry Saint Potter made him feel this way. His hands flew to his hair, gripping his platinum locks at the roots, dropping to a sudden crouch. He took a suddering breath and shook his head gently.

This wasn't the end.

This could only be the beginning.


End file.
